User talk:Minichurro5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Beth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sky Monster (Talk) 02:03, January 25, 2013 Adminship Hi. I promoted you to admin. I was actually meaning to do this, you didn't need to ask. Sky Monster 14:23, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the mars page,I mucked it up!>.<--Megustamucho^*^ (talk) 21:21, February 26, 2013 (UTC) XD, Don't worry, I will help you but not now due to a bunch or school work, studying and testing. But do not fear! I will help but not until after I finish everything, sorry for the inconvinience. I WILL help! [[User:Wotter_Power|'Wotter']] 05:53, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Navigation Hey, as you could probably see, I reorganized a lot of stuff. I toyed around with some code, and I think I have a pretty good Navigation bar that is very low maintenance. If you could, just copy this into the Wiki Navigation Editor and publish it. I wasn't able to test it out, so this is all in theory, but it should work. *:Category:Characters|Characters **#Category:Main_Characters#|Main Characters **#Category:Minor_Characters#|Minor Characters *:Category:Episodes|Episodes **List_of_episodes **#Category:Season_1#|Season 1 *:Category:Content|Misc **#Category:Events#|Events **#Category:Locations#|Locations **#Category:Objects#|Objects **:Category:Staff|Staff ***#Category:Producers#|Producers ***#Category:Writers#|Writers ***#Category:Artists#|Artists ***#Category:Voice_Actors#|Voice Actors ***#Category:Comics_Staff#|Comics Staff **#Category:Comics#|Comics ***#Category:Comics_Staff#|Comics Staff *Project:Community Portal|Community **Rules ***Bravest_Warriors:Rules|Rules ***Bravest_Warriors:Code of Conduct|Code of Conduct **Blog:Recent_posts|Recent blog posts **Forum:Index|Forum **Sandbox -- -- 04:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wiki Navigation Thanks No prob bob. It seems like there are a few errors in the code, but that's easily fixed. I won't get home till maybe 7, so I'll work on that then if needed. :) -- 12:36, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Emotion Lordship Wazzaup churro! Just wondering if you want any help administrating. :P -- -- 03:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) *Whoops, I saw this before I headed out the other day and totally forgot to reply. That's great! I'm an admin on another wiki and I really enjoy coding and such :) -- -- 07:29, March 10, 2013 (UTC) **It's kind of a wierd feeling, ya know, kinda barfy. :P 20:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Re Admin Yes, Thank you for the chance tp do more on the Wiki, I saw The Templets P.P. made and I thought they were great and I will work harder to edit my grammer, and if you have anything else I could do feel free to ask Again Thank You Yourtouch (talk) 18:35, June 15, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch Hey wanna help out on Bee and Puppycat Wiki :D http://beeandpuppycat.wikia.com/wiki/Bee_And_Puppycat_Wiki Bravest Warriors is on hiatous right now so for a little while we can work on Bee and Puppycat stuff. it seems kind of neglected like how this wiki used to be and we made this one pretty awesome so lets help anyway we can. KT1999 (talk) 19:29, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello Linking wiki: PT-BR: Linking Hello Linking wiki: PT-BR: Frederator Mural | Hora de Aventura 12:40,8/1/2013 09:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Are you Inactive I Heard on the Adventure time talk page you left All Wikis and I was just wondering if that was true(Hope its not) Yourtouch (talk) 23:51, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch